Hello Hollywood!
by Twiheart2795
Summary: Annabel Vazquez is your typical teenage girl. The only thing that sets her apart from everyone else is the fact that she's visually impaired. But that doesn't stop her from having crushes on guys like the rest of us. She wants to go to Hollywood. With her amazing voice, it may just happen. Story better than Summ. Please read. My first Fanfic, I would love some feedback.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Mkay, so this is my first story uon Fanfiction. I hope you like it. It's a Taylor Lautner Fanfic, so yeah This story is dedicated to my friend, Annabel.

I'm writing this fanfic just for her, because she has this huge, and I mean huge crush on Taylor Lautner. Ever since our 7th grade year. Now we're seniors, and I owe her this. I know a lot of other people write ones like these, but hers is a teensy bit different. You see, she's visually impaired. And she is the most wonderful, and sweetest, and coolest person you'll ever meet. This girl inspires me every single day. So, here it goes, the first chapter.

The events mentioned in the story happened to her and us. I am writing it in our friend Nicole's POV because we believe she has a lot more to say about these things than we do. Of course the events with Taylor, not so real. In fact, not real at all. Around chapter five or so, is when things get mixed in. That is also when the chapters start in Annabel's POV. With both events that happened, and events that I made up. So read on, and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, Lol, or any events mentioned in this story having to do with Twilight, or any of the actors.

Nicole POV

You know those days when you just want to roll over and stay in bed all day, but you can't because you have school?Yeah, today was one of those days. It is April, we're nearing the end of our Junior year. Things were a little rough at the moment. I, along with a few of my friends, were having this serious issue with our English teacher. Okay, okay, this probably sounds really stupid and pointless, but it isn't.

She has this assignment going for us called, "Write a letter to the one celebrity you have a crush on." Yes, I am being serious right now. Our English teacher isn't like any other teacher we know. Her name is Mrs. Weisz, pronounced Wise. She, does not live up to her name, according to Kassandra, who caught her on a dating website. She found it bookmarked on her computer in her classroom one day, along with some weird websites on Witchcraft.

But I won't get into that right now, because it would probably take a long time to tell. And I wouldn't want to talk about it anyway, because let's be honest. Who would want to talk about it? I don't. It gives me the creeps!

Anyway, so this assignment. She claims that she knows all their addresses and she'll mail them our letters. Our teacher is something else, I tell you. So, yeah, the issue is, is that she is always, and I mean always losing our work.

The smallest assignments are worth a hundred points! A hundred friggen points! Do you know that all of us are failing because of her? Geez, get real, Weisz!

I roll out of bed, and get dressed in my favorite pair of blue skinny jeans, and pink flower printed shirt, with black ballet flats. I pulled my hair back in a high ponytail, and I went out to the kitchen to eat my breakfast.

I finished, grabbed my bag, said good bye to my parents, and went outside. My ride to school, Allen was waiting at the curb, in his Mom's GMC truck. He didn't care that people stared. He loved it. It was dark red, and her name was Nellie.

Annabel, one of our close friends had said, "Why in the hell, did you name her Nellie? Why is it a her? Allen are you crazy? But you know I love you anyway."

Allen had tousled her hair and said, "Anna, I seriously don't know why her name is Nellie. It just came to me when I first saw her. I'm glad you think I'm crazy, and I know you love me. Who doesn't love me? I'm Allen Moore."

She had thrown back her head, and laughed.

"Morning, Allen!" I saing cheerily as I slid in the front seat.

"Shut up. Too early." He moaned, taking a huge swig of his coffee.

"Allen you're the one that was singing One Direction songs five minutes ago!" Kassandra said from the backseat.

Allen blushed a deep shade of red. He had recently come out of the closet. I, had been a little taken aback by these news.

I won't lie, I had a serious crush on him. All of s girls who knew him did. Even Annabel.

"Okay, one song! And it was "One Thing" Big whoop! You know I'd do Zaine in the backseat any day!"

"Allen, you are quite the perve." Annabel chimed in from where she sat next to Kassandra.

"And are you sure? Harry Styles is actually really cute." She added.

We'd discovered that she could tell if people were attractive by their voice and their personality. Hence her saying Harry Styles was cute. I wouldn't disagree.

"Nah, Harry's too young for me." He said, turning on to Sultana Road, where our school was.

"Shut up. He is older than you by two years, Allen." Kassandra said.

"So? I like them older!" Allen defended himself.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Annabel said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes, I do. Don't you remember my crush on that Campus assistant at Ranchero?" Annabel grinned, and sighed dreamily.

"Oh… yes, I did too, remember? All of us did, but Nicole." She pointed out.

"I didn't, because if my Daddy found out, he'd kill me." I said, turning in my seat to face her.

"Har har! My Mom would have thrown a bitch fit, but she didn't." Annabel said.

"That's you." I said, "I wish I was your sister." Kassandra said.

"Why?" Annabel asked curiously.

"Because then I could so go for Peter Facinelli. Damn, he may be in his thirties, but man does he have a body you could just—" Annabel held up a hand.

"Whoah! Whoah! Whoah! Slow down there. You've got it all wrong. Peter may be attractive, but you have to agree when I say Taylor Lautner is by far the sexiest man to have graced this earth!"

"Amen, sister from a different Mister." Allen whooped.

"Hell no! It's all about Carlisle Cullen!" Kassandra said.

Annabel laughed. "Yes, okay. Carlisle is the hottest one out of all of them, but the actor does him no justice!"

"Amen again!" Allen said, turning into Sultana High School's driveway.

Annabel laughed, and Kassandra said,

"Oh, hell no. you've got it all wrong. Peter Facinelli does to do him justice. A lot of it!"

I laughed, and rolled down my window,

"Hey! Billy!" Allen's boyfriend turned to look at us. We'd just pulled into a parking spot.

He jogged over to us, and said, What's up?"

"Who do you think is hotter? Peter Facinelli, or Taylor Lautner?" Kasandra asked.

Oh boy, here we go. If you ever asked Billy a question like that, he would take forever to answer. He'd discuss all their quirks, and qualities. Then he'd decide. It could take all day, especially with those choices.

He rested his chin in his hands, pondering it or a second, then it began. Annabel sighed heavily from the backseat.

"Wel… first off, Peter Facinelli is two or three years shy of forty. Taylor is twenty one now. Taylor is really tan and Peter, not so much. Taylor is a way better dresser. However, Peter is Italian. But… Taylor is Dutch and German. Taylor is superly muscular and Peter, not so much. And—"

"Okay! I've gotta go to History. The bell's going to ring in a minute. I've got to go." Annabel interrupted.

"Okay, I'll walk with you." Kassandra said.

They got out of the truck, with a last wave, before Annabel took hold of Kassie's arm and they jogged away, Annabel not even bothering to use her stick.

The bell rang, and we left the car, Allen giving it an affectionate pat as he walked away.

"Hey, I thought I was the only one who got those." Billy pouted.

"That's after school." Allen said grinning. I laughed, "Annabel's right, you are a perve. See you guys in English." I said, before running to Chemestry.

While in Chemestry, where we were doing absolutely nothing because our teacher was absent, I pulled out my assignment for English. This is what I had so far:

Dear Kellan Lutz,

I am writing you this letter, because my English teacher, Mrs. Weisz has given us this assignment to write a letter to the celebrity we have a crush on. Please do not call the police on me, this is all her doing. I am only doing this assignment, so I don't lose another hundred points for it. So, I guess I should say that I have a crush on you. Sound good? Okay. Well, yeah, I do. It's nothing big, really. But I loved you as Emmett Cullen in the Twilight Saga Movies. Not to mention the fact that you're going to be Hercules! That is my alltime favorite movie!

Yeah, that's all I had. What else would I say? I'm nuts for Lutz? Uh, no! Definitely not that. I tapped my pencil on my desk for a while, trying to think of what I could ad in. I had only this period to complete it before I turned this in.

This according to the teacher, was the rough draft! She was so lame.

By the time class was over, I had added absolutely nothing. I finished it with:

I guess that's all I had to write. I'm sorry to bug you, I mean, if you ever get this letter, anyway. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Sincerely,

Nicole F.

I shoved it in my binder and walked out the door behind some other students who were talking about The Hunger Games. I met up with Allen, Annabel, Kassandra and Samy near the gym.

"Who didn't finish their stupid letter?" Allen asked.

Kassandra raised a hand. "I tried, but do you know how weird it feels writing it to a guy who's almost forty?"

Annabel smiled, "So you did write it to Peter? Ooh, did you add in the part about how you said that he may be almost forty but his body is—"

"No!" Kassandra shrieked.

"Oh, darn." I said. Allen grinned, "Guess who I wrote mine too?"

Annabel sighed, "Zaine, right?" Allen laughed.

"You got it." I pulled mine out.

"This one has by far got to be the worst letter I've ever written!" I said, showing it to Allen. He read through it, hmming, and uh huh-ing as he did so.

He finished and said, "Nice, nice. Looks decent."

"DO you guys want to see mine?" Samy asked.

We nodded. We were at the foot of the stairs to the second floor of the W wing when he began to read.

"Dear Megan Fox—"

"Slut!" Kassie, Annabel and I shouted. Allen started guffawing.

"Hey, let me finish, you meanies!" Samy said,

"Dear Megan Fox, this is Samy, your typical high school guy who just so happens to have a crush on you. My English teacher made this an assignment, so this is why I'm writing to you. I guess I have nothing else to say but that. Good night, and good bye,

Sincerely,

Samy N."

We had made it to the door by then, "Oh, won't she just love the quarter page letter?" Kassie said sarcasticly.

We sat down, and handed in our letters. Samy's was on the top of the stack, "Samuel, this isn't a half or full page. You sit right there, and add more to this. Megan wouldn't be happy about this."

'Moron." Annabel said under her breath as she walked away. I choked on my water and it shot out of my nose and mouth. Allen started laughing again, and Kassandra tripped over backpacks to get to the paper towel dispenser.

"O-o-oh m-m-m-my g-g-g-gosh!" Allen said breathlessly as he bent over laughing.

Mrs. Weisz paid no attention, as I kept choking. Annabel finally reached over and whacked my back, which caused me to burp loudly. That's the one thing I hated, I burped whenever someone smacked my back.

It was the worst thing ever! More so now, that everyone turned and gawked at me. "What? She just burped! Geez, go back to writing your final drafts!" Kassie snapped.

Everyone got quiet, and busied themselves writing. Annabel left a few minutes later to print hers out. When she came back, Allen said, "It about Harry?"

She laughed, "Nope."

"Then who?" he asked.

"Noone special." She said, sitting down.

Allen snatched it up and read it to himself. When he finished, he set it on her desk.

"I like it."

"Who is it too?" Kassandra asked.

"Oh, no one special." Allen said, repeating the same words she had just a few minutes before.

When she collected our rough drafts, I was happy to see Samy had written two pages. "Finally you learn how to write a decent letter." I teased.

"Shut up, Mrs. Lutz." He shot back. Kassandra laughed, "You wrote it to Kellan?"

I blushed, "Oh, she did! You didn't say you were Nuts for Lutz did you?" Samy asked. I laughed.

"No, of course not!" I said. Annabel giggled, "Oh, come on! Leave Nicki alone. At least she didn't write a letter to Megan Fox."

"Hey, don't judge me!" Samy whined.

"Oh shut up. She's a whore, and you know it!" Kassie said. I nodded in agreement. We finished our final drafts, and put them in envelopes. We left a few minutes later, not even hoping for responses, because really, a teacher knowing where they lived? That was a wish come true in my book.

The rest of the day before lunch passed by without event. At lunch, we all met under the overhang by the G Wing. We always dropped our stuff off there with one of our friends, Cody who watched over it while we went to get our lunch. On our way to the Cafeteria, Annabel had told me who she'd written her letter to.

"Oh my gosh!" I practically screamed her ear off. She grinned. "I couldn't resist. I mean, my gosh! He is a schmexy fellow!" She squealed.

"I know he is, I mean, he definitely did Jacob Black a lot of justice in the Twilight Movies."

"You wrote your letter to Taylor Lautner? The hot, scrumptious, kissable, lickable Taylor Lautner?" Kassandra asked excitedly.

"yes." She said, blushing. "Oh, how cute!" Allen said.

"You knew and you didn't tell us?" I said whacking him with my sweater. "Ouch, easy, Nicki. I promised I wouldn't."

"He did." Annabel said as we entered the cafeteria. We got our lunches, and were walking back out when I heard someone start screaming. I looked around, and spotted the Drama Queen of the school, Allison Goodman screaming, and bouncing like crazy on some guy's lap.

"He replied! I get to meet Taylor Lautner!" Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"Lies, that's probably not even his real number. Where'd you get It from?" Allen asked, walking over to where she stood.

She smiled, "I got it off this website that gives you the info, but you have to pay like three hundred dollars. But it's so worth it! I mean, he texted back!" Allen shook his head.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but honey, you were lied to. Do you honestly think that any celebrity would really put out their number like that? Let alone, let it be given away for three hundred dollars? That number belongs to someone who is pretending to be him. Will you ever stop being such a dumb idiot, Allison?" Kassandra said.

Allen stared at her unable to speak. Noone could ever talk to Allison like that and not get punched in the face by one of her many cronies.

Allison couldn't speak. Her mouth kept opening and closing, like a fish out of water.

She glared at her phone, and turned away. Everyone just went back to their activities.

"She is such a blond!" I said.

"No kidding." Annabel muttered.

I laughed, and we went and enjoyed a nice lunch with our friends.

A/N That's just the intro. So, what do you think? Should I continue with it, or not? Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay… here it is! Sorry for the late update.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people. I'm just borrowing them, and using them for fun. I'll give them back eventually.

*Two weeks later*

Nicole POV

"Annabel! Guess what?" I shouted as I ran up to her. She was walking to her fourth period—PE.

She stopped, and waited for me to catch up. We had this next period together. Seeing as I couldn't be in regular PE do to my many problems.

"What happened, Nicki?" she asked as we continued walking down the hallway.

"I was in LA this weekend, and I saw this fabulous pair of shoes in a store window. And you know me. I told Daddy to stop and wait for a minute."

Annabel nodded.

"Okay, then what?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I got you the shoes!" I said excitedly.

She stopped dead in her tracks, luckily we were near our class now. "Nicole, you did what?"

"I bought you the shoes! I mean, it's the least I could do for you, since you saved my butt last week when myDad saw me ogling pictures of Harry Styles!" I said, running my hand through my hair. Her face broke out into that smile all of us had come to know and love. It was easy to make this girl smile, but hard to make her except the gifts we got her.

"Nicki you didn't need to get me a pair of shoes just because I saved your butt." She said as we walked into the class, where we were immediately bombarded by Kenlyn and Carmen.

"Who got who a pair of shoes?" Kenlyn asked as we sat down.

"I got her a pair of shoes for what she did last week." I said, as the teacher walked in to take attendance.

This week, was the last week before the last week of school. I, along with Annabel, Allen, Kassie and Samy, were going down to Hollywood to visit my cousin, Christiannah for the whole summer. Annabel's parents were a little reluctant at first, but my parents insisted on it.

They gave in, and now her Mom was putting a list together, of all the celebrities Annabel had to meet. Including Enrique Eglasias, Justin Timberlake, Jennifer Lopez, and for some odd reason, Justin Bieber.

Annabel said that she would never want to meet him, or Miley Cyrus. I agreed with her fullheartedly.

We went out to the track, and ran with the Track Team for forty five minutes, before we went to lunch, and said good bye to our senior friends.

There were tears all day as we said good bye. Annabel cried eventually, when our friend, Jaleen hugged her and started crying, too.

"You better take care, Snuffuluffagus. Promise me that you will?"

Annabel sniffled and nodded.

We all hugged one last time, before the bell rang, and the seniors went to check out.

*Last Day Of School: Fifth Period*

"So, you guys take care this summer, and enjoy it before you're seniors! Class of fourteen, guys! You've made it!" The ASB director was giving a preppy speech at our informational assembly. The school was letting all juniors out a period early, to begin our summer fifty five minutes earlier than everyone else.

We all applauded, and we all stood and made our way out. "I can't believe it! Seniors!" Allen said as we made our way to Nellie. Nellie, much to Allen's disappointment, was being sold to his cousin. His mom promised to get him another truck, when we got back before school.

He had cried for nearly the whole day. I assumed his boyfriend made him feel tons better. We all piled in, and headed to Annabel's house, to pick her up. She had gone home early, during PE, to finish packing. We were leaving tonight.

"So, we pick Annabel up, and then we start driving down, right?" I aske.

"Yeah, before we hit the road though, we have to… leave Nell at home… and switch to the rental." Allen said, his bottom lip, quivering just a little.

"Remember when you first got Nellie?" I asked, sighing, and remembering that special event…

*Flashback*

It was freezing outside. Annabel slept soundly in the bed next to mine. It was Thanksgiving break, and it was cold. Dew was already sticking to my window. Suddenly, there was a tapping at my window. I got up, and saw Allen tossing tiny rocks at my window. He stopped as soon as he saw me. He was bouncing up and down in place, at the bottom of my driveway.

Next to him, parked perfectly next to the curb, sat a cherry red truck, all shiny and what not. I grinned, and woke Annabel up. Fifteen minutes later, we were outside, giggling excitedly about his new truck.

"And… her name's Nellie! Want to go for a ride? We can pick Samy and Kassie up too!"

So that's what happened. Twenty minutes later, we were on a joyride through town. We stopped for doughnuts and coffee. I had never seen him that happy.

*End Of Flashback*

"Good times." Samy said from the backseat.

"Yeah, a lot of stuff happened in that backseat." Allen murmured.

Kassie gasped, and shrieked.

"Ew, please, please tell me you sanitized it? Please tell me you did!" Allen laughed. "Yes, I did! God, Kass, I'm not that nasty! Give me some credit!"

We all laughed, and we pulled up to Annabel's house a few seconds later. She was waiting with her older sister and Mom, with four suitcases. My parents, and Allen's Mom were there, too. With Kassie and Samy's parents.

"You all better be careful, you hear? Allen, the rental is all state of the art, which means you can play your One Direction Movie if you wish."

"Mom!" Allen shouted, blushing deep red.

Annabel, Kassie and I laughed.

"And I want you all to take turns driving. I know it's only an hour and a half, but please, Allen. Don't be all macho, and try to hog the driving to yourself. I'm pretty sure Nicole wants a turn."

"And so do I." Annabel piped up from behind me. I laughed.

We hugged, and said goodbye to our parents, before we all piled into the rental, a red SUV with two rows of seats in the back, with tons of room in the back for all our suitcases, and the three coolers that our families had left there full of snacks and drinks.

We waved until we were out of sight, then Allen whooped, and we cheered as we passed our school, waving to the kids that were just getting out.

Kassie rolled down her window and shouted, "Class of fourteen!"

We stopped at the gas station near the highway a few minutes later, so that Allen could fill the tank up to the limit.

"I don't wanna make any poddy stops on the way, so if you gotta pee, go pee now."

"Ew, I'd rather wait. Gas station restrooms are gross." Annabel said, wrinkling her nose.

"Agreed." I said.

As Allen waited for the tank to fill up, he instructed me to put his One Direction CD on.

"What one? You've got them all here." I said, gesturing to the stack he had already set up on the little tray on the dashboard.

"Well duh! Let's start with the first one, put in Up All Night, plese?" We all groaned. That one was so sappy, well in my opinion. But who's tellin'?

"That's what makes you beautiful." Annabel sang from the backseat.

Allen grinned, "Sing it, sister!"

"No." she said laughing.

"What track?" I asked.

"Number one, of course."

We pulled out just as the chorus started. If any other person that wasn't our friend or a family membere would have thought it was us girls wanting poor Allen to play One Direction as loud as it would go. But everyone who knew us, knew that iwt was Allen's number-one boy band.

The traffic was the only thing that made our trip kind of boring. But even Allen made it entertaining for us.

Currently, we were playing One irection Trivia, and everyone but Annabel and I had lost. We were the last two in the game.

"What is Harry Styles's whole name, Annabel?" Allen asked.

Annabel snorted. "Gee, I don't know… why do you ask me these?"

"Because you know Taylor Lautner's so…"

"That doesn't mean I know Harry's." Annabel said.

"Come on, just take a guess!"

"Andrew." Annabel said, before dropping a handful of lifesavers into her mouth. The gummies ones, if you wanted to know.

"Wrong, Nicki?"

"His name is, Harry Edward Styles." I said proudly.

"Correct. Annabel, you lose."

"Whatever." She said, fanning herself with a hand.

"Okay, so I was thinking we take a walk down the walk of fame." Kassie said.

"I want to jump out of the car and take a picture in front of the Hollywood sign!" Annabel said excitedly.

"Okay, so first stop, Hollywood sign, then Christiannah's. We've gotta get there before her guests arrive." I said.

"What guests?" Samy asked curiously. "Ooh, will Megan Fox be there?"

"No!" I said, tossing my hair over my shoulder. "She can't stand her!"

"Is Harry Styles going to be there?" Allen asked.

"I don't know. I do know Kristen Stewart'll be there. If she's there then…"

"Ttaylor Lautner will be there too!" Annabel exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

We laughed at how adorable she was, and a few minutes later, after taking some crazy pictures in front of the sign, we made it to Christi's.

"Nicole! Hello! Oh, you brought the whole gang with you!" I flew into my cousin's arms, and we hugged, and squealed, while the rest of my friends laughed behind us.

Everyone greeted her, and then we were in the house, ooh-ing and awe-ing at how pretty and expensive everything was. She showed us to our rooms, and told us where everything was. We all quickly showered, and got dressed for her little Welcome party that she insisted on giving us.

I did Annie and Kassie's hair, not doing anything too elaborate. We put on matching sundresses. They were blue, with little white, and pink flowers printed on the. We were downstairs a few minutes later. Christi was checking on the final details of the party before her first guests arrived.

Annabel and Kassie were in the middle of an intense game of Hanging With Friends, when Kristen Stewart walked through the door with Katy Perry in tow. Kassie squealed as soon as he saw them.

They approached us and introduced themselves.

"So, you're Christi's friends. You guys, I am so excited to meet you! Now which one of ou is the one who has a crush on my best friend? Taylor Lautner?" Annabel blushed, and hid her face in her hands.

"Aw, you do? Well, I think he'd love to meet you. He's coming tonight, maybe he'll talk to you." Kristen said grinning.

"And I'll so sing a song for you guys." Katy said laughing.

Annabel laughed, and started up a conversation with Kristen. I winked at my cousin. She had also set this whole thing up for Annabel to finally meet the guy of her dreams. Next week, she was going with Christi to talk to some producers, to se if she could get herself a record deal.

If she did, she'd probably have to go to a different school to finish Senior year faster. But knowing Annabel, and her amazing ways, she'd be able to juggle both.

I just couldn't wait for it all to begin.

A/N Ooookay! Short, I know. But the next one will like definitely be longer. Thank you guys for the reviews.


End file.
